


Sugar Daddy AU | Thor

by thotty_tatertot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, headcanon/weird fic format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotty_tatertot/pseuds/thotty_tatertot
Summary: Being the babygirl of a modern sugar daddy Thor... such a life.





	Sugar Daddy AU | Thor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one’s for you @loveviera!
> 
> Okay y’all this isn’t something you know about me, but I used to be in the sugar bowl, lmao. Ur girl needed money, so this is just perfect LOL. 
> 
> Also this is kind of like a long ass fic/headcanon… so… HERE U GO *hands trash fic*
> 
> It’s a Thor sugar daddy fic so nsfw like almost all my works on here is the only warning I have. It’s also 2,204 words. EDIT: 10.15.18 - 2,350 words

**__ **

**_Thor’s a sugar daddy, baby_ 💰**

• We all get there at some point. You needed some extra cash, having to find an easy exit. These little side jobs weren’t working, you needed to pay these bills, and working for people wasn’t quite ideal at the moment. 

• So, things were kind of slow for you in regards to your sugar baby accounts, but you still sent out little messages to a plethora of future POTs, or potential daddies.

• Basic and generic: “Hey there”s! And “Nice to meet you :)”s you had briefly created and pasted onto multiple men’s inboxes. Most men who were quite older than you… never that amazing looking, but with pockets quite full. 

• Some responded quickly, some not at all, and there were others who you had to wait for.

• It really all changed when you got that little red notification on your phone from _‘Norse Daddy’_.

• You scoffed at the name, but that didn’t stop you from zooming in at the picture and rolling your eyes

• You thought this guy was fake. He had to be. Half of the men on this website were. He was, what… in his mid 30s? Impossible. Sitting on a goldmine? Pfft. Okay. Weren’t we all? And look at this man! He was probably a model for GQ or something and the scammer who messaged you probably just copied and pasted this guy’s picture onto this account. So your finger hovered over the ‘delete message’ button…  until you received another one.

• _“Hey Y/N, I was reading your profile and I’d really like to meet up some time. Is there any arrangement that we can come to?”_

• … you’d give him the benefit of the doubt. 

• You two decided on a high end café in the city. And so you went through the typical motions of dolling up, wearing a cute, fitting dress, your hair styled as you saw fit, and your matching clutch filled with all the necessary weapons you had and pepper spray— lip gloss too. 

• So when you were waiting at one of the outside tables, you weren’t expecting to look up at a blonde man who was six foot five, wearing an eyepatch, muscular, with a golden skin tone who was looking down at you with a bright smile donning his bearded face. 

• You inwardly patted yourself on the back for not deleting his message and stood up to receive his warm, oddly comforting embrace

• Upon you sitting down, he slid a small sleek box in your grasp and patted it in your palm. Telling you that it was for “all the trouble” you had meeting him here—he wanted you to open it. 

• It was an 18 karat white gold bracelet. You only found out that he spent 9,000 dollars on it, but thank God you only shat yourself later and not at the table.

• When you heard that he inherited his fathers company and learned of his last name You had to really control yourself and try not to spit your drink out all over this beautiful, handsome man. Forget potential, this guy was a WHALE. 

• But you were skeptical. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Odinson—“

“— _Thor_ , please,” he smiled, his blue eye sparkling. This fucking Prince Charming ass…

“Right,” your face brimmed with heat, and you fiddled your fingers, but you kept your eyes on his. “Thor… I’ll be frank. You have the last name _Odinson_ and you are on a sugar daddy website… why?”

• Because he just wanted to try it. He said. bEcAuSe hE jUst wAnteD to TrY it. Like what the fuck.

• the Lord had ur back today

• And when you found out how he found you???

• For some reason, your picture was the first that popped up on his recommended and he had saw a message from you and responded. 

“I saw we had some things in common and you seemed funny and genuine,” he commented with a smile. “I’m glad I wasn’t wrong.”

• Who had known that your endless copying and pasting would land you this? You could cry. 

• Thor was much older than you and much wiser by what you could tell.  

• He asked you about yourself and you answered—albeit reluctantly, because you thought in the back of your mind that this guy had to be a con man or murderer… just something terrible so you could stop getting lost in his ruggedly handsome face. 

• Thor had an interesting life. His wealth allowed him to experience more than one normally would. So he always had more than one story to tell about his history

• After that small date, you exchanged numbers and a few weeks passed. It was disappointing, but hey at least you had a 9,000 dollar bracelet you could probably pawn for rent money. 

• He texted you that same day asking if you could meet up again. 

• The two of you were both busy. His billion dollar empire was an international affair, so it caused him to be out of town more often than not

• But when you did meet up, you learned that Thor was a _very_ generous Daddy. He’d lavish you with a gift at the very beginning of every date you went on, and compensated you handsomely at the end of it. All with a bright smile. 

• You’ve had other “daddies” cheap out on you just on the first date—asking for more than they could compensate you for. Not Thor. 

• Thor was just… spoiling you. And after a brazen make out session in a decked out marble bathroom of a luxury restaurant, he let you know that he liked to reward good girls. In this case, only you. After you, he admitted to not using his sugar daddy account as much.

• And in the beginning, that’s as far as your intimate relationship went. 

• Thor really didn’t know how well he was doing in regards to this whole sugar baby thing since he just signed up out of boredom. But there was one thing he knew—he _loved_ it when you called him Daddy.

“Thor.” 

“ _Thor_.”

“… Daddy—"

“—hm?”

You rolled your eyes. 

• Thor was an attentive listener. He hung onto almost every word you had to say… Which, least to say, made you nervous because you didn’t want to say the wrong thing. It was that piercing gaze of his that made you want to place a piece of hair behind your ear and avert your eyes elsewhere. The nervous gesture of you crossing and uncrossing your legs would undoubtedly garner his attention—at times you’d catch a glimpse of him dragging an eye up the curve of your leg, stopping at your thighs. 

• Sometimes you wondered exactly what he was thinking about when he did that.

• You’d find out. 

• You spent a day at his penthouse. There, Thor gave you the grand tour, you had a few drinks… it was an all day affair that bled into the night. The two of you hadn’t known of the hurricane that was passing through and it was decided you’d stay the night. 

• Sweet Daddy Thor was just walking past the bathroom with a change of clothes when he noticed the bathroom door ajar. He caught a glimpse of you out of the shower slipping on your wine colored lace panties. He stood there as his eyes raked slowly up the curve of your body and he watched as you pulled the edge of your panties up your hips, the material getting caught in between your soft, swollen lips. He practically swallowed air as he felt his cock get hard. Thor didn’t get any time to watch you put on your matching bra because he felt the clothes slipping from his grasp and quickly made a move to catch it. He knocked lightly on the door and softly let you know that there were clothes on the table next to the bathroom door. 

• It was all smoldering gazes from him after that. More gifts, more cash deposits—it was all more expensive.

• You noticed more red accessories in your gift bags after that. It was rubies, rubies laced with gold, bracelets, necklaces… chokers, panties…

• Sometimes he had to take the price tag off because of how much you’d complain, but then he’d have to cleverly remind you why you were with each other in the first place. Caressing your chin as you pouted. You were such a sweet girl for him. 

• Smoldering gazes and hot touches eventually turned into you, on your belly panting and moaning for Thor to keep shoving his fat cock into your warm, tight pussy

• Sugar Daddy Thor was a pull the panties to the side kind of guy.

• He wanted to see those lace panties he bought you hug your supple behind. He liked watching your breasts bounce in that red velvet bralette he bought you. He needed to see the diamond on your satin choker cling to your neck. He especially wanted to see all of your wet cunt soak the expensive material of your panties with his and your cum. 

• He wasn’t looking for an heir anytime soon, but he’d be damned if after every sexy session you had, he didn’t push you onto your back, grasp you by the flesh of your thighs and bend your legs back so he could let his creamy load fill you. 

• He wouldn’t slide out of you until he knew that pussy was filled. 

• Sometimes the two of you would just lay with each other in his plush king sized bed, just watching television in his hotel in Bali. You were nice and cuddled up to Thor’s chest in your sweats. 

• But then he’d trail those treacherous fingers down your backside, past those panties, rubbing at the plug he had stuffed you with and you knew it was over.  

• Thor genuinely wanted to see you flourish. So he sent you flowers, chocolates, a new phone when you broke yours, extra cash when you offhandedly mentioned you were going to the store, and a limo with a champagne dress on the seat in your size when he was in town and wanted to take you out to the best restaurant. 

• Sometimes he’d secure a private a beach just so that he could fuck you on it.  

• You were so spoiled that whenever any potential would hit you up, you’d turn them away. 

• You weren’t an entirely selfish person. You just needed to pay your bills, but whenever you had extra lump sums of cash, you’d buy gifts for Thor behind his back and leave it in places like his suitcase or his pockets. And as much as Thor told you he was fine—he _really_ had all he needed, he thought it was cute of you to think of him like that.

• Every now and then you’d go on dates if you needed extra money or Thor wasn’t there to dote on you. 

• For the most part, Thor was a pretty calm, genuinely reasonable man. However, whenever you’d mention your other dates to him, it never failed to get him annoyed ~~also bc he stopped seeing your arrangement as an arrangement a long ass time ago~~

• You too, but you didn’t know who was going to say it first. 

• Y’all were both being stupid, but Thor eventually brought it up to you 

• Business trips with Thor meant getting fucked while he was on corporate calls. 

“Mm, Daddy more,” you helplessly whined. 

“Shh, Daddy’s on business call, baby,” Thor would chide, leaving a firm smack on your ass. “Unless you want everyone on this conference call to hear how wet that sweet pussy is for me…” he purred.

• Y’all couldn’t behave in public. It was almost impossible, because all Thor wanted to do was push you into a corner and do what he wanted with you. Galas and large events were always the worst.

• But he had a career to uphold, so to both of your disappointment, he couldn’t ravage you in front of large crowds of people. Best believe he had his hand wherever he could grab first tho

• Thor was evidently a giver. He had an inherent need to please you all the time. Hence, why he was in between your legs more often than you were. The sight of seeing you come undone beneath him was more than he needed to get aroused.

• He’d buy you cute fluffy robes in your favorite color. And you know that long, sheer robe with the little ruffles that make you look like someone’s mistress? He loved to see your body behind that sheer material. Thor would let his eyes run over your figure, his eyes beckoning you to the bed so he can slip the material over your shoulder and leave scratchy kisses on your skin, holding you tight to his hard body.

• Soft pants and groans left your open mouth and floated into the air. You were face down and ass up in the bed, begging for more cock as you felt Thor fill your pussy from the back and circle your puckered hole with his thumb. 

“Mm… _Daddy!_ ” you cried out with a moan. 

Thor practically ripped your panties to the side and caressed your bouncing ass, continuing in his ministrations. 

“I want you in my other—“ you jerked and whined at a particularly hard thrust and fisted the sheets under you. “… hole, Daddy…”

You felt the vibrations of his deep chuckle pass between you two. “And what do good girls say when they want cock in their ass? Hm?”

You felt your wet lashes flutter as he slowed his thrusts. “ _Please_ …” you whimpered. 

“ _That’s_ my pretty baby,” Thor praised with a low groan, his breath hitching as he felt your cunt tightly pull him at his praise. He promptly rewarded you by rubbing circles and spitting on your puckered hole before pushing his thumb in.  

• You were his sweet, baby girl. His bunny. His cock sucker and little cum dumpster. 

• He treated you like a queen and called you his princess. He lavished you in trips and gifts, and good dick and asked nothing in return.


End file.
